And With Her Broken Wings
by weepingwriter
Summary: “Natey you saved me.” Brooke smiled. “I told you I’d always be there.” Nathan smiled pulling Brooke into his arms. “I’ll always protect you Cookie.”


So this one-shot is written with the help of my lovely (younger) step-aunt, if there is such a thing, Christina. She supported me and gave me ideas. So thanks so much! I love you girl! Also my lovely little brother, for being a pain in the ass, so most of this anger and hate in this story is because of him. Hate him! Grrr! Song is Broken Wings by Martina McBride.

_**- - - - - - - - **_

_And with a broken wing  
She keeps an eye on the sky  
with a broken wing  
She carries her dreams  
Man you ought to see her fly_

_**- - - - - - - - **_

**And With Her Broken Wings**

**By Denver**

"Peyton!" Brooke smiled skipping over to her older sister.

"Go find mom twerp." Peyton yelled.

"But I want to play with you." Brooke cried. She was five; she didn't know why everyone in her family doesn't like her.

"Well I don't!" Peyton yelled stomping away.

"Nathan?" Brooke asked walking on to the basketball court their father built a while ago.

"What twerp?" Nathan joked. Nathan was the only one looking out for Brooke. He really didn't understand everything either. All he knew was that his younger sister needed him and he would be there.

The three Davis kids- Nathan, Peyton and Brooke, Brooke being the youngest and the unwanted one. A little surprise so you can say. She was born ten years after Nathan and Peyton (the perfect two) where born. Brooke's the shadow, the sad shadow of the family, the forgotten one.

"Can I play with you? Peyton walked away from me."

"Of course Cookie." Nathan smiled lifting Brooke into his arms. "Now shoot it!"

"I did it Natey! I made a basket!" Brooke smiled.

"Brooke what the hell are you doing out here?" Victoria screamed. "I told you to stay in your room brat."

"Mom be nice to her she's only five." Nathan said sticking up for Brooke.

"So what Nathan? Anyway stay out of this. Brooke Penelope Davis get your ass into this house!"

"But mommy Nathan's teaching me basketball." Brooke cried.

"Brooke now!" Victoria yelled.

"Bye Natey."

"I'll be in soon Cookie, okay? Then we'll find something to do."

"Thank yous Nate." Brooke said walking into the house with her head down.

"I told you not to go outside, to keep yourself in that room until you know what you did was wrong." Victoria yelled. "You piece of shit get in there!" Victoria said opening the closet door and throwing the little girl in it.

"But mommy."

"Go to hell brat." Victoria said slamming the door shut before locking it and walking away.

"But mommy I don't like the dark." Brooke finished.

She wanted to know what she did so badly that mad both her parents hate her and her older sister too.

"Mom where's Brooke?" Nathan asked, he was looking for an hour and yet Brooke was nowhere in sight.

"The closet." Victoria said taking a sip of her wine. "Don't you dare let her out!" Victoria said leaving the room. "Now I have to go pick up Peyton. I'll be back in ten minutes!"

"Brookie Cookie?" Nathan whispered into in the door.

"Natey help me, I don't like the dark. Mommy doesn't know that." Brooke cried.

"Okay I'm gonna get you out of this okay baby, but your going to have to be very quiet when mom gets back."

"Just help me Natey, my arm hurts." Brooke cried as Nathan unlocked the door. "Nathan!"

"Come here Cookie." Nathan said lifting Brooke into his arms. "Now I'll let you stay in the corner of my room when mom gets back. Till then we can play in my room."

"Don't ever leave me Nathan."

"Brooke I'll never leave you." Nathan said hugging her as he heard the front door slam shut. "Oh crap. Brooke run and hide where I told you to okay? Don't come out. I'll bring you some food."

"Okay." Brooke said running up the stairs that where in the kitchen.

"Nathan where's your mother and sister?" Richard said.

"You mean sisters right?" Nathan smirked.

"Oh the brat doesn't count." He responded. "Now where are they?"

"Mom went to pick up Peyton and then she lock Brooke somewhere in this house."

"Okay." Richard answered walking into his home office as Nathan ran up the stairs.

"Brookie?" Nathan whispered walking into his room with a pack of cookies and two juice boxes.

"Nathan I'm in here." Brooke said hiding in the corner of Nathan's closet.

"You can come out baby girl." Nathan said.

"I don't want to. Daddy's home." Brooke cried.

"Brooke what did daddy do?"

"He hurt me Natey."

"Okay B. When dinner comes around I want you to stay in here and I'll bring some leftovers for you." Nathan said. "Don't come out of my room. Just run and get yourself some toys from your room and then you can stay in here and play. I'll lock my door."

"Don't leave me Natey please." Brooke cried.

"Okay."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Daddy you're hurting me!" Brooke screamed kicking her little legs around trying to get her father off of her.

"I don't care you brat!"

"Daddy!" Brooke screamed.

"Shut it before you wake up your sister and brother." Richard said placing his hand over Brooke's mouth, which she bight. "You piece of shit!"

"But you're hurting me." Brooke continued to cry.

"Do you think I give a shit?" Richard said pulling down Brooke's underwear. "Now stop moving and it will hurt less."

"Daddy please no! Please don't!"

"Dad get off her!" Nathan yelled running into the room.

"Nathan, Nathan, Nathan do you want a try?" Richard smirked.

"No, just get off her!" Nathan yelled trying to pull his father off of Brooke. "You did that to Peyton already can't you just leave Brooke alone?"

"Whatever." Richard said walking out of the room, pushing Nathan out of the way.

"Natey you saved me." Brooke smiled.

"I told you I'd always be there." Nathan smiled pulling Brooke into his arms. "I'll always protect you Cookie."

"I love you Nathan." Brooke smiled falling asleep in Nathan's arms.

"I love you too little sis." Nathan said picking up Brooke and carrying her to his room where they both fell asleep. Nathan protecting Brooke as he slept.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

So I know this was a short one-shot, but that's what I wrote and I actually like it a little tiny bit. Anyway enjoy and please review : )


End file.
